Living without you?
by charmed25
Summary: Inspired to write by Wackydannyrox. How do Chris and Wyatt grow up as somebody so precious to them has been snatched away. Will they get revenge? What will be the conciquenses of this? How will they do it? All soon to come!
1. The News

**Living without you?**

AN: Hey readers! Hope you like the story, it's going to seem quite upsetting at first but continue to read as it's a big point to the story thanks Vicky x

Chapter 1… The News

The Halliwell Manor seemed tense. Paige and Phoebe were always crying Leo needed time alone; the only people who didn't seem sad were 8 year old Wyatt and 5 year old Chris. But that's because they didn't know, they didn't understand.

"Aunt Paige, why are you crying all the time?" Wyatt asked.

Paige tried to put on a fake smile, "Not now sweetie, go play with Chris."

"But why is everybody so sad?"

"I said go!" Paige snapped. This startled Wyatt and he ran off to find his younger brother.

Chris was sat alone in his room with the toy cars his mother had bought him for his fifth birthday. He started to think about his mommy, and how much he missed her.

"Where's mommy?" Chris asked Wyatt, who had just entered the room,

"I wish I knew." Wyatt sighed

"I miss her Wyatt."

The boys continued to talk about how much they miss they're mom. Leo heard every word as he was stood in the doorway listening. This was going to be one of the hardest things he had ever done. But it was now or never, he knew he was going to break there hearts.

Leo walked in and sat both Wyatt and Chris on Chris' bed and knelt down to their height,

"You're missing mommy right?" He asked with a lump forming in his throat,

Wyatt and Chris nodded.

"You know about the demons right?"

They again just nodded.

"Well one night when mommy was fighting the demons, one of them hurt her. Aunt Paige couldn't heal her, which means she went to the place in the sky. She will be happy there." Leo finished fighting back tears.

"Daddy I don't understand. Has mommy died?" Wyatt asked sounding confused.

Leo paused for a second; it had taken so long for him to take in Piper was dead. The love of his life, the mother to his children, she wasn't going to be around anymore. "Yes."

Leo then immediately hugged his two sobbing boys. He stayed strong for them and told them everything would be ok. "Mommy did the right thing." He kept repeating.

"I'm going to get whoever killed my mommy." Wyatt sobbed.

"No Wyatt, you're 8 years old." Leo replied sternly

"Fine, when I'm older, I'm going to get him and kill him like he killed mommy."

"Me too." Chris added.

Paige and Phoebe were stood at the door watching their two nephews' pour their heart out to their daddy. A tear rolled down each cheek, it wasn't fair on them. Phoebe had the best news to tell her sisters, but she decided to keep it quiet until things had calmed down about Piper. She was going to be the first to know. The first to know that Phoebe is pregnant; it felt wrong to her to talk about baby names and nurseries. Not now, she couldn't.

Wyatt looked up at his two Aunts stood in the doorway,

"Come here baby." Paige said soothingly and Wyatt ran up to his aunt,

"I want my mommy." He said, "I want my mommy!"

"Shhh I know honey, I know." She replied hugging him tightly

It was two weeks on, and the funeral had just gone by. It was always so quite in the Manor. The boys missed their mommy so much; Wyatt was determined to kill the demon. He was only 8. He didn't think he could hate somebody so much. But this demon was going to pay. It was only a matter of time.

Chris was only 5 and he couldn't understand that his mommy was gone forever. He was always asking when was mommy coming home. Where's mommy? Paige kept trying to explain to him, it was so hard. They were too young to have their mommy taken away from them.

Phoebe knew she had to tell the family she was expecting a baby, not even Coop knew. She couldn't keep it a secret. She was already 3 months pregnant, soon there will be a bump.

"Guys, I need to tell you all something." Phoebe said to Leo, Henry, Coop and Paige.

"It feels such a bad time to be saying such great news. But here goes… Me and Coop are going to have a baby." Phoebe said feeling so relieved.

"A baby? We are?" Coop began, "That's great news babe!" He said putting his arms around her. "How far gone are you?"

"3 months." Phoebe replied.

"That's great news sweetie. I'm so happy for you." Paige said and Henry and Leo nodded.

They were all celebrating until a demon shimmered into the Manor. It wasn't like any usual demon. It was the one who killed Piper. It had come back for more.

"What do you want?" Phoebe said sternly.

The demon smirked, he felt so happy accomplishing something that was a dream to every demon around. He had ruined the power of three. They weren't unbeatable anymore. He raised his eyebrow at Phoebe.

"What? Don't you think it's bad enough that you've killed our sister? Is that not enough?" Phoebe continued.

The demon then lit a fireball, and laughed evilly. He aimed at Paige and deliberately missed. "I'm watching both of you. Which one will be next?" He then shimmered away.

What wasn't aware to all the adults was that Wyatt had seen everything. He knew who had killed his mother, in time there was no stopping him and his brother from kicking his ass. They were going to be the most powerful of all magic, he couldn't wait. In a few short years he was going to have his first proper day at magic school. He will kill this demon.

"Chris, Chris!" He whispered and Chris toddled over.

"Yes Wyatt?" He asked

"You want to hurt the man who killed our mommy right?" Wyatt replied.

"Yes. But when I'm older, daddy is always saying how I can't control my powers yet."

"We will be able to." Wyatt smirked evilly.

_So what did you all think of the first chapter? Please review! It is much needed and much appreciated and I'll accept all comments. Thanks Vicky x_


	2. Beginning to see the dark side

**Living without you?**

Chapter 2… Beginning to see the dark side

It was now 8 years on since Piper died, Wyatt was 16 and Chris was 13. They had both been at Magic School learning to control their powers for a while now, and Wyatt was enjoying the mass amount of power he had learnt to control in just 6 short years. He would always hear teachers talking about him saying how they heard the rumours about how powerful he was but they didn't actually believe it, he'd smirk to himself. He liked it.

Phoebe's daughter, Molly was now 8 and it was her first day at magic school, she is very gifted so she was able to start two years early. Wyatt sighed to himself, as he remembered his first day.

FLASHBACK

"Dad, I'm nervous." Said 10 year old Wyatt,

"Come on buddy you'll be fine!" Leo replied

"Yeah I can't wait for you to come home to tell me what it's like!" 7 year old Chris said in excitement

"I wish mom was here, she'd be able to come with me." Wyatt stuttered out with a tear rolling down his cheek.

"I know Wyatt, but your mom would be so proud of you, don't cry." Leo said soothingly

Wyatt wiped away his tear, "I want mom to be proud. Come on, or I'm going to be late!" He then said cheeringly

END OF FLASHBACK

A lot had changed in the last eight years; Wyatt wasn't the little angel he once was. He was always getting into trouble and using his magic in the wrong way. But his one ambition was to kill the demon that killed his mom. It was driving him crazy. He keeps the picture of him in his head all the time, it makes him lash out and do crazy things. Bad things, but he couldn't control himself.

Chris had also changed; he was a typical 13 year old boy who liked a little bit of mischief now and again. It wasn't anything big like what Wyatt got up to. It was simple things of winding up his big brother, answering back and giving the little bit of boyish cheek.

They were both in the attic studying the Book of Shadows and Wyatt spotted the demon, it was Shax who had also killed his Aunt Prue. The sisters vanquished him long ago, but he was back, and while he was alive, it was driving Wyatt to do worse and worse things.

He just lashed out, he remembered the day when he saw Shax, Wyatt could never forget. He blasted the Book of Shadows to the other side of the attic, he couldn't stop. He just kept blasting it screaming "Why did you do this, why?" Chris became so scared of his big brother, until now Wyatt was his idol. What the hell was he doing?

"Wyatt stop!" Chris shouted.

Wyatt immediately stopped, trying to catch his breath and stared at his hands. What was he trying to do? He walked over to the Book of Shadows and tried to pick it up. But it moved away from him, he tried again. The same thing kept happening over and over again and he wouldn't stop trying until Chris noticed what was happening to Wyatt,

"What is wrong with you?" Chris asked, "The book is moving away from you, it thinks you're evil."

"Don't be stupid." Wyatt said in reply

"I'm not, when mom died you were fine. Trying to get over it like any other kid would have, but you've just got worse through the years."

"Really?" Wyatt said sarcastically

"Yes! That's why the Book won't go near you. You're always getting into trouble. Shax is driving you mad, it's turning you evil." Chris then paused, is what he just said true? Is his older brother turning evil? He can't be, could he?

"Don't mention this to dad." Wyatt pleaded

"Why shouldn't I? I'm really worried about you Wyatt, you could turn evil. He needs to know."

"No he doesn't. I am not going to turn evil, it's just my emotions. I learnt at Magic School a few years ago that your powers are tied to your emotions."

"Yeah, that is if you're powers are out of control, it doesn't have anything to do with the book."

"Just leave it Chris." Wyatt said and then orbed away,

"Where are you going?" Chris shouted towards the ceiling.

Chris was suddenly worried about his big brother, he thought Wyatt was just being a typical 16 year old lad but he isn't. The book even proved that, it wouldn't move away from him if he was good. It was all so confusing to Chris, he didn't know what to do. He was only 13; he shouldn't have to be thinking about this. Leo said years ago how Wyatt wasn't going to be turned evil, because he got stopped when he was just a baby. So what is happening to him? This really didn't make sense.

Chris then walked downstairs overwhelmed by what had just gone on. He thought that he should act as normal until Wyatt seemed really bad, then he would say something to Leo. But for now, Wyatt was perfectly normal.

"Something bothering you?" Leo asked Chris

"Hmm. Not at all dad, why would there be?" Chris replied

"It just seems you have a lot on your mind that's all."

"Why would you say that?" Chris said hesitantly "There isn't anything wrong."

Chris then disappeared out of hallway and into the kitchen; he had to go find Wyatt, Chris knew he wasn't thinking straight. He orbed to the underworld, Chris had never done this before he wasn't allowed. He was so scared his legs were trembling, he walked slowly round every corner calling Wyatt's name until he sensed him. He immediately orbed away to see Wyatt stood there.

"Wyatt what are…" Chris began

"Chris you aren't supposed to be down here. Go." Wyatt ordered

"Is that who I think it is?" Chris asked pointing to the demon who Wyatt had pinned to the wall

"Yes it is its Shax. Now go!"

All of a sudden Shax twisted Wyatt's arm and blasted him against the wall. He then smirked at Wyatt and shimmered away, Wyatt just looked at his brother in disappointment. He shook his head and orbed away.

Chris suddenly felt very alone and tense, he looked around the room to see it empty. Until he was grabbed by behind,

"Wyatt!" Chris screamed,

"Too late…" Shax replied.


	3. Time's running out

**Living without you?**

Chapter 3… Time's running out

Wyatt had an immediate knot in his stomach as he heard Chris call him, something was wrong. He orbed to the underworld and couldn't sense or find Chris anywhere, this was his entire fault. Anything could be happening to Chris and Wyatt couldn't stop it. Chris was only 13, he doesn't know how to handle himself with any rank of a demon, not like Wyatt did. He had to find him… and fast, Wyatt orbed into the attic and ran to The Book of Shadows and it blasted him across the room. "Damn it!" He said and knocked over the book stand. "It still thinks I'm evil." Wyatt took a deep breath and thought about all the good things the Power of Three had done in the past. _Please let this work. _He thought to himself _please_.

He slowly walked over to the book and gently touched the front cover. He stroked the sides then he opened the book. _Thank God. _He thought to himself and flicked through the pages as fast as he could, "Come on, Come on…" He repeated over and over again "There has to be something in here I could use." Then Wyatt's finger tips paused over one particular spell, it was to call a lost witch spell…

"_Power of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies. Come to us who call you near. Come to us and settle here."_

Suddenly Wyatt was surrounded by white orbs and he was taken to a part of the underworld he had never heard of before. He looked around cautiously "Chris?" He said sounding nervous "Chris? Where are you?" Wyatt took a deep breath and started to walk around calling Chris' name. Chris had to be around somewhere, the spell wouldn't have brought him here otherwise.

"You're too late…" Said a voice from no-where, "Time's running out."

"Who are you? Where is Chris?" Wyatt called back

"Time's running out." The voice repeated, "Time's running out."

"What have you done with him?" Wyatt shouted, "Where is Chris?"

Wyatt then started to panic, time's running out? What did that mean? He couldn't tell Leo, he'd go mad! Paige was away on some holiday and didn't want to be disturbed, but that left one person… Phoebe. She may understand and help him, he was her nephew after all, and there was only one way to find out.

Wyatt orbed back into the attic and punched the wall. Who was doing this to his brother? When he found out, there was no stopping him in vanquishing the demon. He'll put out all the stops, first this mystery demon, then Shax.

"Wyatt! Wyatt!" Chris called and Wyatt felt such pain in his stomach. Whoever it was who had Chris was hurting him, Wyatt had to find him. Anger burst through his veins as he blasted the wall. It was happening again, it was getting to him. _Control yourself, _Wyatt thought. But he couldn't, he felt himself getting angrier by the minute.

Phoebe ran up the stairs, "Wyatt, what's happening are you ok?"

"Aunt Phoebe leave it." Wyatt replied sharply clenching his fists.

"What's happening to you?"

Wyatt took a deep breath and tried to calm down, "It's Chris, he's missing and it's all my fault. I can feel them hurting him."

"Oh my god, Wyatt he's 13 years old! Where did he get taken?"

"Please Aunt Phoebe."

"Where?!" She shouted

"The… The… underworld." Wyatt stuttered.

"The what?! We have to find him! What was he doing there in the first place?!"

"It was my fault. He followed me, I went after Shax."

"No way. You could have gotten yourself killed, are you crazy?"

"And I left Chris in the underworld, I was so angry at him I couldn't stop myself from leaving." He said and gave Phoebe an evil stare.

"Wyatt, why are you looking at me like that?"

He then suddenly blasted her across the attic; it was like a whole other person was inside his body controlling him, he couldn't stop himself. He felt a new kind of feeling, like he had so much more power and he liked the way it felt.

"Wyatt… wha… why?" Phoebe managed to stutter out

"I'm going to find my brother." He said in a deep voice and orbed away. But it wasn't the usual blue shiny orbs. They were dark blue, like they were when the older Chris saved him from himself. Like all them years ago when he came from the future and suddenly turned evil because of that teddy bear… he couldn't be evil, no. It just can't be… could it?

Wyatt was acting way too old then he was, he was 16 and he was acting like he had been doing this for years. When he's actually only ever killed one demon and that was at a Magic School class, and even that was a fake. He was letting his evil side take over, and no-one knew how to stop him.

He orbed to the underworld to see Shax pinning Chris up against the wall and he was shocking him. Chris looked so weak he couldn't take the pain anymore, but what was Wyatt supposed to do? He blasted Shax across the room and ran over to undo Chris' arms from the handcuffs he was hanging from. Wyatt went to blast Shax again until he did something to shock himself and his brother, Shax was flying in mid-air to Wyatt's command. He experimented waving his arms left and right and Shax followed with no control over his own body.

Their mom had told them about Aunt Prue have telekinetic powers, but now Wyatt had them and to his and his brothers amazement seemed to use it quite well. There was just one thing left to do now, Vanquish Shax.

"Say this with me!" Wyatt shouted to Chris

"What is it?" He replied

"Revenge."

"_Evil wind that blows, that which forms below. No longer may you dwell, death takes you with this spell"_ They both said in union and Shax fizzled out of sight and out of Wyatt's power.

"Thank you. But you know if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been here getting tortured!" Chris exclaimed

"Stop going on about that will you? You're just nagging." Wyatt snapped

"I'm sorry." Chris said weakly

"You should be." Wyatt sneered and gave an evil glare

Chris then paused… "Wait a minute, it shouldn't be me that should be apologizing it's you. You're the reason why I'm down here, I could have been killed like mom."

"Shut up." Wyatt said sharply

"It's true, all this for some stupid revenge."

"I said shut up!" Wyatt shouted, "You know what? I'm sick of trying to be a good guy, I've just saved your life and this is the way you thank me? Well I've had enough. I'm going to take a ride of the bad side."

"No, you can't. You're siding with the people who killed mom, demons!" Chris pleaded

Wyatt laughed, "I've got my revenge. See you around brother."

Wyatt then orbed out and left Chris alone, Chris noticed the orbs were different, that they were evil and now so was his brother. He had to do something to stop it. But what could he do? He's a thirteen year old lad and without proper control of his powers. _Time to get some training _he thought to himself as he orbed into his room, _I'll get him to see sense, stop him being evil. He wouldn't hurt me I'm his brother… right?_

AN: Disclaimer. I do not own the characters or spells off Charmed… although I wish I did because now I'd be filthy rich! Well how did you guys like the latest chapter? Thank you for the reviews and lets keep them coming  :) Vicky x


	4. Look who's training baby!

**Living without you?**

Chapter 4... Look who's training baby!

Chris lay in his bed thinking carefully about what he was to do. This was going to take a long time, time he didn't have. He sighed to himself as he looked at the poster of his favourite band he had placed on his ceiling, they always inspired him. He walked over to his CD player and placed in the CD and carefully listened to track 5, it was The Fray, How to save a life. It was pretty ironic how it was his favourite song now he was trying to save his brother.

He could imagine what his family would say if they found out what he was doing... "What are you doing training? Halliwell's don't train, it comes naturally to you. "He rolled his eyes and slightly smiled to the predictable lectures his Aunts would give him, but this Halliwell was only 13 years old. It can't come naturally so quickly. Wyatt was becoming stronger as he's figuring out even more power then he already had, if Wyatt got anymore big headed he'd explode. That's what Chris always thought.

He also thought Wyatt was his hero, he was someone Chris could always depend on. If he didn't change him good again, that would all be gone. That was the last thing Chris wanted, Chris was scared. He kept having thoughts about having to face his brother in a fight... like it had already happened. It was so clear, they were older. It was so odd. But for now, he should just get some sleep and concentrate on this mess in the morning...

IN CHRIS' DREAM

"I can't believe it's come down to this." Chris said sighing

"Well it didn't have too. I didn't ask you to come after me." Wyatt replied sternly

"And if I hadn't? You really thought I was going to let you side with them? You're siding with the side that killed our mother. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Chris questioned

"Haven't we had this conversation before? You never let anything drop."

Chris rolled his eyes, he knew what he had to do, there was a long silence as both brothers stared each other out. Chris took in a deep breath as he looked down to what was placed into the palm of his hand.

"Do it. Go on, who's stopping you." Wyatt coldly said, but Chris could see straight through him. He was his brother, and even though he'd changed he was still the Wyatt Chris known. He could see the fear in his eyes. Chris gulped, as he raised his left hand with a vial placed firmly inside, and before he knew it the vial was out of his hand...

END OF DREAM

Chris gasped as he flew out of his bed in cold sweat. He nervously bit his lip, did the vial hit Wyatt? Even though it was only a dream it seemed like a reality to Chris, he put his head in his hands. "It's only a dream." He kept repeating

He then squinted his eyes to see a dark shadow stood there, "Wyatt?" Chris called

"No son, it's me. I know there's something wrong, the whole pillows in the bed to make it look like Wyatt didn't work. I know he's gone." Leo began

"Dad, I'm so scared, I've just had the worst dream, and it was where I killed Wyatt." Chris said.

"Chris, it's just a dream. There's nothing to be worried about."

"Tell me truthfully, do you know where Wyatt is?" Leo questioned his son looking him in the eye

It killed Chris to lie to his dad, they were so close but at this moment. Chris felt there were miles away. Hiding something as big as this from his father was just unthinkable, but Chris thought he had to go through this alone. He was the only one who can save Wyatt from his self... rumours are he has to do it all over again in the future anyway.

"I have no clue." Chris lied

Leo then placed his hand on Chris' back, "If you know anything, anything at all. Please promise me I'd be the first to know."

"I promise."

Leo walked out and the door creaked shut behind him, Chris let out a sigh of relief and climbed back into his bed. That's enough of Wyatt for one night. Tomorrow was when the real work started; he was going to learn how to kick some serious ass.

It was in the early morning; Chris slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes as his feet met the floor. He looked to his bedside table to see a picture of himself and Wyatt at his 13th birthday party; they're both so close and happy and now they seem so distant. Many different ideas kept running through Chris' mind that morning… was Wyatt playing a prank? After all he can be a joker, but he wouldn't stoop that low. It was time to find out if Wyatt is being serious; it's time for Chris to learn his stuff…

Chris knew he wasn't going to be able to learn all the stuff he needs to know by himself, he needed some real help. But who in the right mind who help Chris? He couldn't tell him Wyatt has turned evil! No-one would help him, but maybe they would if he phrased it right?

Chris walked into the kitchen to see his Aunt Phoebe standing near the sink with Molly sat on the side with a grazed knee. She was trying to help her in the normal way but Chris decided to come and heal her anyway.

"Does that feel better?" He asked

Molly smiled and nodded jumping off the kitchen counter to go back outside and play.

"I just need to talk to Mommy. Can you go and play?"

Molly again smiled and ran off, Chris' face suddenly turned serious as he sat on the kitchen counter where Molly had just been in pain. It was now or never…

"Aunt Phoebe…" Chris began

"What do you want Chris?" Phoebe replied with a smile

"How did you know I wanted something?" Chris asked curiously

"Because any kid that starts with Aunt Phoebe obviously wants something…"

"Well you're right I do… I want to start training."

"Chris don't be silly Halli-"

Chris then interrupted his aunt and finished off her sentence "Wells never train."

"Exactly so why should you be any different sweetie?"

"Because life's different now, more demons, more ass kicking, more ass kicking, more chance of getting killed…"

"I suppose you're right… but what has brought this on all of a sudden?"

"I was thinking about mom…" Chris sort of lied

Phoebe sighed to herself as she thought about her big sister, "Okay Chris I'll train you."

"Great! Can we start like now?"

"Wow, getting ahead of yourself there… But I've got the day off work today so ok."

Chris ran off to his room in excitement to get ready, he knew it would be hard work but it was hard work well needed. If he was going to stop his brother being evil, it needed to be done. Let's get cracking!

"Firstly Chris, I want you to punch me and watch how I defend myself ok?" Phoebe started with her hands clenched

Chris struck the hardest punch he could possibly think of and Phoebe quickly grabbed his arm, twisted it behind his back a pushed him gently to the floor. Chris then just looked up in amazement to what his aunt had just did to him.

It was an hour later and Chris had finally managed to learn that one defensive move. Phoebe then led him into the kitchen to learn how make a potion which would vanquish any upper level demon. She handed Chris the ingredients to see if he could do it himself and he looked shocked to see how weird the ingredients actually were.

Cockles   
Crickets  
Pig's Feet  
Mandrake  
toadflax  
a dash of cardamom  
a pinch of carrot seeds  
elm bark  
Slice of demons flesh Mix the ingredients in a pot over fire with boiling water. Then add the demons flesh

Chris cautiously placed all the ingredients into the bubbling pot and stirred it until it went poof. He then carefully placed the potion into the vial and gave it a shake. His first ever potion!

Chris' training went on for days, Paige had been and visited Wyatt and she didn't want to go back. He was so scary now, she knew that he would kill her he's evil so why wouldn't he?

It was the final day of Chris' training; he knew all he needed to and more for his age. He even learnt a new power, inherited from his Aunt Phoebe he had been blessed with the power of premonition; it was so weird to him to see the future. But his aunt had told his how big of an advantage it was and how he'd learn to control it in time.

Phoebe was proud of her nephew, in just 5 short days he had learnt the basics and more of what he would be inheriting in 5 years or so. Even though the training had finished, Chris continued every night to practice everything he'd learnt. He needs to be prepared, because soon he's going up against his big brother and he'd put out all the stops. It was now or never

AN: Thank you for the great reviews, keep them coming it's much appreciated. So what did you think? Please keep them coming Vicky x


	5. Welcome to the dark side

**Living without you**

**Chapter 5... Welcome to the dark side**

AN: Hey readers, I'm so sorry for such the long wait! I have a real excuse though, I was writing my story so close to the end and then it miraculously disappeared… and I have no clue how! Anyways lets get on with Chapter 5…

Wyatt looked down to the sea of faces awaiting his order; the underworld was tense watching what could be there new source. That is what they wanted, but with a single look, Wyatt drew fears to the eyes of even the strongest demon. He was scary… for a teenager. That's all he was, but many people said he had a "Vivid imagination". He was always coming up with new ways to torture you if you had disobeyed his wishes.

Life was certainly different being a part of the underworld, but yet, so was Wyatt. His mind was corrupted, taken in by evil. But he had so much power, so much control. He didn't care if he was evil. It was fun being a bad boy… it's as if he'd been longing for it all his life without knowing.

He gave the famous smirk that he was now known for and this made a few of the lower level demons scatter. It only meant one thing for them… torture. He decided to pick a peasant girl aged about 20. She had lost control of her body as Wyatt manoeuvred her up into the air by using just his hand. She did very well at hiding her fear but knew what was coming. He moved his hand towards his own body and hers followed. She was now at eye level with him and he just grinned. He was ready to kill her when a feeling came to him. It didn't happen all the time, just often. He sighed to himself and put her back onto the ground. She looked back up at him with relief and hurried away.

Every so often, Wyatt would have a serge of guilt running through his veins. There was still good left in him and it made him depressed for the rest of the day. Sure he was to be the New Source and he had power over every single person in the underworld, and all the magical community feared him. But that wasn't the point. He often missed his family and thought he'd never be welcome again. How was Molly, Chris, his dad? But then he suddenly shook himself out of the dwelling thoughts and orbed out. What would be the point? This was his life now… and he pretty much enjoyed it.

Although there were times where he was alone… lonely, he hadn't really anyone he could trust. There would never be a day where he would trust a demon, even if he had become one. He was a demon for two things. Control and power, and he had managed to succeed both. But it was these lonely times where Wyatt would get angry. He had to take his anger out on something… even if it was an innocent. Wyatt didn't care; they were all the same to him, demons innocents, there was really no difference.

His orb had taken him to an old derelict house that nobody had seemed to have lived in for years. But there was a young boy sat crouched down around something with his back turned to Wyatt. He didn't know if he were a witch, warlock or innocent. But he'd soon find out by the way the boy would defend himself. As Wyatt crept closer, he noticed that the young boy had a cauldron so he wasn't warlock or innocent.

Wyatt grinned as it was time for him to startle the young bout who looked around 13/14. He put his hand on his shoulder and the boy jumped with fear and spun round. To notice it was the person he'd known all his life. Wyatt was about to kill his own brother.

"Chris." Wyatt was shocked

Chris just looked at him with no emotion on his face. His heart was beating so fast that if Wyatt could hear it, it would deafen him.

Thud…thud…thud…

Still he didn't say a word, he just watched Wyatt for what he was to do next. His older brother looked really scary. Rough was the first word that came to mind. At first Wyatt seemed completely startled by the fact it was his brother crouched on the floor. But now it looked like he was going to kill him anyway.

Thud..thud..thud

This made Chris feel even worse, he knew what his brother was capable of but didn't actually know if he would actually hurt him. He slowly stood up, not loosing eye contact, and had a vial in his hand for protection.

Thud.thud.thud

Wyatt noticed the vial in his brother's hand. He could easily take it off him in one move. But he couldn't quite make his mind on what he was to do.

Wyatt and Chris just stared at each other as if it was the first time they had ever seen each other in there lives. They might as well have never seen each other because they were now from two different worlds and barely knew each other. They looked at each other like they were complete strangers who had just bumped accidentally in the street.

But then Chris noticed something. Wyatt had brought his hands behind his back. What could he intend on doing? Blast, fireball? This was making Chris really uneasy now and his fear had begun to show through his eyes. His heart was beating so loud and so hard it felt like it was beating out of his body.

Thudthudthudthudthud.

5 minutes had passed by but it felt like an eternity. Neither had said a word since Wyatt found out who the boy he was planning on killing really was. It seemed to him, that Chris wanted to do the same thing armed with his vial and looking completely fearless. But he had to show his brother who was boss. Chris couldn't mess him around.

Before Chris knew it Wyatt's hands had appeared from behind his back blasting him half way across the derelict house, and it was with some force. It wasn't like he was he was giving Chris a little taste, it was a full gone whack which left Chris there unconscious.

Wyatt looked at him as if to say, "Don't mess with me lad, or worse will happen" He felt he had definitely taught his younger brother a lesson. That's all he was, Wyatt's younger brother. And he treated him like he was some low level demon who he didn't care about, like he didn't care if he lived or died. But why should he care? Chris was going to kill him anyway. It's not like he's dead or anything.

But Wyatt now knew that he had crossed the line. That from now on Chris would hate him. He could see it in his eyes. From now on they were sworn enemies.

AN: So how about the new chapter? Was it worth the wait? Please review. Vicky x


End file.
